Sith
by Monkey Typewriter
Summary: A Jedi. That's what Tryst was now. Or so he was told. The truth is, he can't tap into the Force like a Jedi does, and the Dark Side seems to be getting more and more like a good option. But when he's sent to Korriban, with Padawans Rila and Drake, he needs to show them how to be Sith, and keep them from becoming the real deal. Sequel to Slave. Short Chapters, somewhat often updates
1. Humble Introductions

Chapter 1

Jedi. That's what I was now. One of the Republic's sworn defenders. I'd taken my vows before an audience of Knights, most of which who dissaproved. I'd tried to undo the years of teaching drilled into my head. Peace, not Hatred. Serenity, not Rage. Compassion, not Brutality. Mercy, not Destruction. It was hard. I was Sith. Now I wasn't. It was... Odd. Odd to say the least. The Dark Side had been... still was my way of life. Lying to myself wouldn't help anyone. I was still... still a Slave to the Dark Side. I channeled my power from it, fought with it, and in return it did what for me? Slowly blinded me, filled my head with delusions of grandeur, with ideas that I'd ever be strong in the Empire. Only one man was ever strongest in an dictatorship, and I'd just recently come to notice this with the help of Ti-... Master Tirsa. She was my Master now, and I would learn all that I could from her, and try to learn enough to help end the illusion of power for the Sith. To shatter their perception of reality. To send them reeling, trying to grasp the fact that they had no importance, but to serve. That's all a Sith ever was. A servant, a Slave, to anyone higher on the food chain then themselves. And I would know. I've been a Slave, a Sith, and was still wrapping my head around the fact that I was, in the grand machinations of the Galaxy, nothing. It was a bit depressing.

I sighed, shaking my head of these thoughts, and trying to focus with the practice saber in my hands. Tirs-... Master Tirsa, remember that, had confiscated both my saber and my back up. Iwas training with my betters at the moment. And by that, I meant getting the crap beaten from me by a pair of Padawans who could actually use the Light to their advantage. They were using practice sabers as well, so as not to kill me by accident.

"Come on, Tryst! You can do better!" Rila kept shouting encouragement, more then enough for both her and Drake. Which was good. Drake was dumb, in the literal sense. His tongue had been sliced out covering for Rila, back when they were slaves to a Hutt. The Twi'lek never seemed happy with herself when the slavery situation, despite the fact that Drake hadn't even blamed her, and she'd been as mutilated as him (One of her head-tails was cut off). She was especially unhappy with the 'Slaving, ex-Sith piece of garbage.' I'm paraphrasing of course.

The good-looking Twi'lek smiled easily, even as she pressed her advantage. I was getting frustrated, and I could feel the desire to cut loose. To attack with my all. To be Sith again. I held it back, but it grew with every parried strike of mine, and every one of theirs that I suffered. It really wasn't fair, but Tirsa wanted me ready to go on assignments with her soon. I shook my head again, shifting in and out of every lightsaber form that I knew, in an attempt to catch them off guard. But they were good, and even more important... They could use the Force. I couldn't.

It wasn't a fair fight! How was I supposed to win? I muttered this last part, and watched as Rila and Drake strapped their sabers on their backs. I turned to see one of the on-duty instructors literally right behind me.

"You're not. Jedi Knight Tirsa thought it best for you to learn humility first. You overcame many obstacles in your life, but this has made you proud. And, as I'm sure you know," I rolled my eyes, knowing what was coming. I said in unison with the old wind-bag of a woman, "Pride is a path to the Dark Side." Too many Jedi had told me that. I was never proud. I was occasionally underestimating enemies, but I never thought of myself as the best. I tried to be honest with myself. I was never the best. The only reason that I'd gotten off of Korriban as a Sith rather then a corpse was how quickly I adjusted. All the otherkids were stronger, faster, smarter... SITH! I was still a scared and confused Slave.

The older Jedi woman walked off, and Drake gave me a grin that communicated a bit of entertainment, even as Rila frowned. "You could do to be more respectful, you know." I nodded. "Probably. But I'm not in a very... good mood today." To say the least. HK-49 had reported in (secretly) that he'd lost J'than amongst a sea of refugees at a space port. He wanted to blast them in order to follow, but he knew that I wouldn't approve. He was right, even if he thought that I would do so for a different reason. It used to be about keeping it low-key enough so that he wouldn't be caught. Now my conscience had gnawed on my soul enough for it to actually start caring. Destruction was something only done if neccesary, or worth it. Not because I was pursuing a petty vendetta through my assasin droid.

I readied myself for another training session, when a new Jedi came out to the yard and made a beeline for us. "You're needed in the temple. Master Tiras has come up with a useful assignment for you to explore. She will give the details.

An assignment! Maybe now I could get my lightsaber back, and maybe show a two certain someones what covert ops was all about. "Looks like we're done kicking your butt!" Rila shouted, and Drake patted me on the back, shaking his head as we walked in after her. "She makes me want to quit the Jedi." Drake laughed a strange sounding laugh, but smiled and clapped me on the back. He was a friendly guy. But I didn't have friends. Sith didn't have friends, because friends were weaknesses and possible traitors. Slaves didn't have friends because they might die anytime, and so could you.

But I just didn't think that they deserved someone like me. I was a weak Slave, a weak Sith, and possibly the worst mockery of a Jedi to ever exist.


	2. Unsure Assignment

Chapter 2

Drake and I made our way into the audience chamber to find Rila arguing with a Master that I didn't recognize, as well as Tirsa. That was weird. Rila always seemed like a bit of a sycophant to me, ready to do whatever the heck the Jedi Order said to. To find her arguing made me a bit... uneasy. Drake must've had similar thoughts, because he gave me a look that said a lot. But I'm not much of a listener anyway.

"Hey. Starting the briefing without us? Rude." I said, and the one Master gave me a sour look, even as Tirsa smiled. He didn't acknowledge my comment, simply turning to Tirsa. "I agree that this mission is important, but must we include him? I can still sense the taint of the Dark Side on this... insult, to the Order." I shook my head, grabbing my chest. "Ouch. Like a slash to my heart. I would know."

Kolto sure is a healing wonder. The slash that I'd suffered weeks before wasn't even a scar anymore. I suffered it at the hands of Tirsa's former, kidnapped apprentice, and... Oh man! I hadn't given her a thought since then! Tirsa must really miss her. She didn't exactly trade up, either. Her apprentice beat me in a duel, fair and square. She was the more powerful. And I certainly wasn't winning any awards for being a Jedi. Tirsa's apprentice was kidnapped by my former Master, Palius. He was... horrible doesn't describe it. He would beat and electrocute someone simply for being late, and wouldn't stop until something or someone else drew his wrath.

I shook these thoughts away, and started asking why Rila was so against this assignment, when Rila cut me off. "They're going to send us to Korriban!" I froze. No. No, no, no, NO! hy would they do this? Do they want to get rid of me? Is THAT it? Why would they send me THERE!? I won't do it, I won't go back.

I realized I'd muttered all of this, only Drake managing to hear any of it. I shook my head for the others to see. "I won't go back. You can't make me." The elderly master in front of me chuckled. "We certainly could. But that isn't our way. We-" I cut him off. "I'm not going." I was getting angry, and was using every exercise that I knew to keep from lashing out, from taking deep breaths, to counting to ten, to imagining a mini-rancor getting hit with a stick. None worked, and my current anger and desperation joined with the former frustration of losing to Drake and Rila.

Tirsa felt the build-up, and sharply called my name. "Tryst." I tried to clear the anger from my head, only managing to bury it for now. It'll do. I nodded to Tirsa. She continued.

"You're going to recover something that I personally lost. It's on Korriban right now, in the Academy. Tryst already knows what it is. He'll tell you. If you agree to go, you'll be leaving early tomorrow."

My attitude immediately changed. I wasn't sure if it was smart to go on this mission, nor if I should. I was wracked with doubt. Should I? It would make my Master proud... But I could be discovered, or die, or... I don't know. I shook my head, and chastised myself for cowardice. A Jedi helps others, and a Sith doesn't run from a fight unless if it's for a reason. If you're either, you'll go.

Yeah, said another part of me. But a Slave hides and cowers while his friends and family get flogged and killed. I pushed it down. I WAS a Slave. Not anymore though. The other part of me laughed, and said, whatever you say.

"I'm in." I said, breaking the excrutiating silence. "But I refuse to go unarmed. Give me my lightsaber, and I'll happily go." The old man was about to say something, but Tirsa just smiled sadly, and said, "Done."

I walked out, intending to pack. Rila and Drake followed me, Rila bombarding me with questions, which I ignored, as Drake gave me a look that asked, 'Why the change of heart?' I shook my head, and when we got to my quarters, I told them. "What's on Korriban is Tirsa's former apprentice. If you want to come, great, if not, I'll be on my way." Drake simply smiled, nodding. I had some back-up then. Rila looked scared, until Drake put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She swallowed something, and nodded. "Fine. If we die, I blame you two though." I smiled and nodded a thanks to my almost-friends. Slaves don't have friends, says the annoying little part of me. Shut up, says the rest of me.

"We'll need to make some preparations. Meet me tonight, and I'll try to get you guys ready for Korriban. Just..." What could I tell the Jedi? What would prepare them? I don't know... I'll try to help them, but they're going to be liabilities just as much as they'll be assets. "Just... try to stay ready, and remember, don't listen to the Overseers. Only listen to me." They both nodded, but Rila seemed unsure of herself. That could be a problem.


	3. Jade

Chapter 3

I was talking to Rila and Drake, warning them of the dangers of Korriban before we got on the transport. "Stay away from the caves, they're filled with hostile... things." I shuddered a little, remembering the four-legged things, rushing me, and the Sith that had thrown me to them laughing. "Don't fight the Overseers on anything, but don't do what they say when you can avoid it. Half of the time, they'll steer you wrong. I'll do my best to help you, but be careful. Try to avoid being too slow, you'll just get whipped if they see you lazing around. And, under any and all circumstances, do NOT help your fellow students. Most of them will take advantage, and try to take you out."

Rila didn't like any of it. "But... but we're supposed to be compassionate. Jedi always are." I gave her a sad look. "My job isn't to save these people, it's to get Tirsa's apprentice out. My other job is to keep you two alive. Anyone else's job on Korriban is power, plain and simple. Any way they can get it, be it eliminating the competition, us, or telling the instructors of the Jedi that have gotten on their planet." Rila looked sad, her one head-tail shuddering a bit. I shook my head. Maybe she shouldn't come.

On the other hand, three against a planet sounds a lot better than two. "Try to avoid tapping the light side. It could broadcast throughout the planet, in a place so filled with darkness. Just stay close to me, and my presence _might_ hide yours." Drake didn't look to happy with my advice, but I could trust him to avoid doing anything stupid. Rila was the real danger.

"I'm going to find Tirsa and get some last-minute info, wait here." I ran off, not sure if they'd still want to go when I got back. I found Tirsa meditating in her chambers. There were a few small items levitating around her, like a table and a few chairs. She stopped meditating, focused for a second, and everything returned to its original position. She got up from her sitting position, and looked me in the eye.

"I sense much pain on your current path. This will not be a pleasant trip for you. Are you sure that you want to go?" I nodded slightly, but I was sure that she sensed my uncertainty. I licked my lips, which had gone dry.

"What..." I couldn't do this, it would be too painful for Tirsa. No, you need to. "What was her name?" Tirsa finished my question with a sad smile. I nodded, and she turned to look at the beautiful view of the Tython.

"Jade." It was an inaudible whisper. One that came from my mouth. She turned, shocked. "Yes. You're getting better at sensing the thoughts of others. My Padawan." The last part was filled with sorrow and pain, full of regret. I was the best of a bad situation, nothing more. Jade was a far better Jedi then me, of that there was no doubt. But I still owed Tirsa. I nodded.

"We'll bring her back." It was almost a promise. But I lacked conviction. I would certainly give it my all, but... But what could three former slaves do on a planet filled with Sith? I headed back to Rila and Drake, and probed their emotions. They reassured me. Drake was filled with the confidence that I didn't feel, in himself, and the Force. Rila was scared beyond relief, and not happy with my instructions, but she was going to do her best. The transport pulled into the port, and we prepared to make our roundabout trip. (Do you expect us to get to Korriban, the homeworld of the Sith, straight from the heart of Republic space?)

I fell asleep on the last transport, and I hated my dreams. The visions that I'd already had came again. I was being held down by two of the Jedi, while J'than readied to cut my head off with his lightsaber. This dream had already come to pass, so I ignored it. Then, I was in the Korriban academy again, taking a whipping as Rila and Drake watched, smiling, along with a few others, all decked out in black robes. Then I watched myself, as the brilliant blue lightsaber of Tirsa went through my gut.

I woke with a start as the transport pulled into the port in Korriban. Some of the other apprentices gave me sneering looks, as Drake gave me a smile, and Rila told me about the other apprentices trying to kill me in my sleep. I smiled. I was home.

As the doors opened, and the smell of decaying bodies hit me, making everyone gag around me, (I was used to it, sadly) I remembered. I took Rila and Drake to one side as the others filed out, giving us superior looks. At least one girl screamed as she walked out, and a guy puked.

"Don't focus on the pile." I told them, and followed the others out, plastering a fake smile on my face as I looked at the decaying pile of former apprentices. Drake took one look at the pile, then looked straight ahead, a blank look on his face, and Rila... she lost her lunch.

As she puked, an Overseer walked in front of the bodies, and stared us down. I stared back, smiling happily. "Hello class." He started, enjoying himself, with his proper accent and harsh words. "Welcome to your home, and for many of you, your graves. As you can see," He activated his saber, "You are all," He waved his saber for effect...

"Expendable." He yelled the word, lopping the head off of some idiot that got too close, and putting his lightsaber away. I shook my head, even as a few other apprentices jumped, and others screamed. At least Drake and Rila kept their mouths shut, despite the fact that Rila had to bite her hand to avoid yelling. Amatuer mistake.

The Overseer strod up to us. "Ah, yes." He said, smiling clearly. "I can spot a slave a mile away." He raised a hand to strike Rila, when Drake grabbed his arm, smiling. Drake gave him a winning smile, which he returned as he charged lightning in his other arm. He then bathed the other two in electricity, and they fell to the ground screaming. I almost jumped in and took it myself.

Then I did.


	4. Discreet Mercy

Chapter 4

Stepping in the way of the Force lightning was not fun. I didn't fight it, I simply let it wash over me. Defying your superiors often got you killed. Fighting them always did. Even if you prevailed, the others would attack you all at once, fearing your power. But they didn't really care if you could take a hit.

I simply stood there, the Overseer strengthening the stream, and Rila and Drake getting up. My legs were wobbling, but that was a simple reaction to the current going through them. My body was used to the shocks, and it hardly hurt anymore. When he was finished I was still standing, if unsteadily. He simply snorted.

"Another slave. Well listen up, slaves. The rest of the apprentices are better than you in every way. The only thing slaves are useful for are fetching things, taking hits, and bowing. What's your choice?" This was all said with a sneer, and before Rila or Drake could say anything, I piped up. "Taking hits. Final answer for me." The Overseer gave me a look that would kill a tusken, and charged some more lightning between his hands.

I was ready to take it, when Rila stepped up to my left, and Drake to my right. Rila simply said, "Me too," and Drake nodded. I gave her a questioning look, and she whispered, "You said not to listen to them." The Overseer was about to unload, when a woman yelled at him.

"Tyrish! If you hurt my initiates, I'll kill you." He gave the woman, a short blonde woman, the same 'tusken killing' look he'd used on me. She didn't back down. Eventually, his gaze slipped from her equally angry face. He slunk off in defeat. She looked us over. She didn't look angry, but was un-amused. "Slaves, good job pissing Tyrish off. Try that with me though, and you'll die. I whispered to Rila and Drake to agree, and I did the same. She looked at the group of initiates with a hungry look. "The strongest few of you will survive. The rest won't. prove yourself Sith, or die." She then walked off. As the other initiates were gathering into a single group to yell, bluster, and gossip about the Academy, Rila, Drake, and I formed a small group of our own.

"Good job, guys. You did well. Expect the other initiates to look down on you as slaves. If they do this, either act like they aren't there, or call them on it immediately and challenge them to a fight. If they back down, pursue the matter until they leave you entirely. If they take your challenge, go all out immediately. Do NOT hold back. If you're going to show mercy, be discreet. Try to avoid mercy in general if you can. Keep a high profile with the initiates, but be sure to stand out among the Overseers."

Drake and Rila both nodded. They seemed... strange. "What is it?" I asked. "The Force..." Rila said. "It's so..." I cut her off. "Dark." She nodded. I sighed. The Force felt so strong for me in many ways, but I felt it corrupting me, driving me back. I just had to try and keep calm. Keep from doing wrong. On Korriban. Great.

"Look, the Force won't help you overly here. Do not listen to the Dark Side's call. The best that you can do is use your training without making yourself seem overly trained. Use The Force as you can, but don't trust it here. Always follow my lead, if you're with me." Drake nodded, but Rila looked troubled again. I ignored it for now. I was tired of answering her questions. I simply smiled, said "Showtime." and swaggered up to the other initiates, Rila and Drake in tow. I tapped one on the shoulder, and politely told him and his friends to "Please, let us join the circle." He smiled obnoxiously, and backhanded me in the face. It tickled.

Plus, he was a red-skinned, pure-bread Sith, so I hated him even more for it.

"You aren't allowed to talk to me, slaves." He then turned around dismissively. Drake looked ready to take my advice and attack, but I held a hand out, giving him a smile. I tapped the Sith on the shoulder again, even more politely. "Please friend, let us through." He turned and smiled coldly, trying to intimidate me. I simply affected an air of interest in what he was saying. "Slaves don't have friends. They have work. Now, be a good slave and clean my shoes." I simply nodded politely, got down on my hands and knees, and started cleaning his shoes as his lackeys laughed. I was about to finish when he kicked some dirt up, dirtying his shoes and getting it in my face. Still, I excercised restraint, simply starting over on his shoes, and finishing this time. I got up, wiped the dirt from my eye, and put out my hand. "Selran." I lied, "nice to meet you." That reminds me, fake names all around. I'll tell them later.

He batted my hand away. "You don't get to touch me, filth." I nodded politely, and when he was about to turn again, I grabbed his throat and punched him in the face. Multiple times, until blood as red as his skin littered the ground, and I tackled him to the ground in the middle of the circle. I got on top, and continued raining blows down as he struggled to defend. He was able to catch one of my arms, and held it in his hand, a smile spreading across his bloodied and battered face. I waited, knowing what he would do.

As I knew it would, the lightning came from his hands. It was one of the weakest discharges I'd ever felt, but it made him seem like a god to the others. I simply looked him in the eyes with contempt. His smile slipped as he saw his 'mastery' of The Force fail him. "You realize that an Overseer just tried that and failed? Sith these days." I let lightning arc through my own hands as I lifted them, lowering them to his head. "They never learn from others." I put my hands on his face, and laughed while he screamed, feeding on the pain and fear around me, especially his.

Then I felt Tirsa's voice nagging at me. My imagination even supports my conscience. "Let him live." said my conscience. "He can tell the others to steer clear of your crew." Well, I had to take my own advice. Discreet mercy. I stopped, leaving him alive but stunned and in a lot of pain. I leaned down. "Tell the others." I hissed in his ear. "The slaves are off-limits." He nodded, so I got off of him, and offered a hand to help him up. He scrambled back, and picked himself up. He pushed his way out of the circle, his lackeys not following him now. I walked out, bringing Tirsa and Drake with me. "Don't try that," I said, "unless you can really get them off guard first." Rila, Drake, and I were heading to where the Overseer had gone as, like I told them, the others still would take time to get accustomed, time that could be used to get ahead.


	5. Sleep or Death

Chapter 5

I went in, kneeling to the Overseer woman. "Master, what task do you wish of me?" I had sent Drake and Rila to wait with the others, until I walked out. Then they were to head in and see what the problem was. She was facing away, and turned her head to see me. It was just how Palius used to stand on the bridge... I really hated him. She smiled. "You're smart." She said. "A good Sith knows who is worthy of respect. Those more powerful. I saw you with those slaves earlier though. They are good people. They'll either be cured of that, or die. But you..." She said, smirking and walking towards me, her black cloak billowing on a breeze that I couldn't feel.

"You're smart. You're resilient. And, above all, you have power. Not much, mind you, but more then the other students. So, I propose that you kill the other apprentices, and you can become Sith." She smiled graciously. I smiled back. "No." I said. Her smile was replaced by anger. Before she had a chance to attack, I continued. "I would prefer to prove myself worthy of being Sith through the traditional way. Outlasting the other apprentices. Or," I said. "Killing them quietly. Without any outside help." The Overseer composed herself, and nodded, bored with the traditional way. "Fine, go to ruin so and so, and retrieve this or that artifact.

I nodded, leaving to where I knew some great stuff would be. I cleared a small, hidden cave my last time here, and it was filled with relics, like masks of old Sith Lords, ancient Lightsabers, and other goodies. I signaled Drake and Rila on the way out, and they went in to receive, most likely, the same speech and offer that I had. From my experience, the Overseers always favored one or two apprentices, using them to eliminate the others and make them Sith. This whole 'Kill the others' thing seems like it's been done a million times by this particular Overseer.

I walked through the sand, past all of the other initiates who had their work to do. I almost laughed at all of the people striving for power. it was almost funny, when you thought about how miniscule each was, how they were all pawns, in one way or another, in someone else's game, be it the Overseers, the Lords, or even the Emperor. They were all so insignificant it was funny. I recognized the hidden cave. But it wasn't so hidden. A group of five apprentices ran out, all but one holding some of my relics. No way! Who discovered that? Who could've found it?

Then I saw her. She wore the same eye-coverings, but wore the robes of an initiate. It was Jade. When one of the other initiates stumbled, dropping and breaking one of the relics on a rock, she immediately released a torrent of Force Lightning. She was using the Dark Side. And she was good. If I restricted myself to the Jedi way, there was no chance of my winning. I couldn't even begin to channel the Force like that, let alone use it in a fight. Plus she had four... three initiates at her disposal.

I felt Rila and Drake come up behind me. I didn't turn, simply nodding in the direction of Jade. They got it immediately. For her part, Jade turned when I gestured, stalking up to us, without her cronies. So could most likely take her in a fight, if it came to it. After all, Tirsa had returned my sabers to me, and Rila and Drake still had theirs. I felt my back-up saber itching to leave me though. Something about it was unattuned to me, and it... it _wanted_ a new Master.

Jade 'looked' us up and down, and smiled wolfishly. "Go near that cave, and I'll feed you to the Womp Rats." She said this in a sweet voice, like she wanted us to do so. I nodded, not wanting her to recognize my voice. Rila just muttered a 'yeah.' Apparently, that was a mistake. Jade moved faster then I could react, back-handing Rila into the dirt. "YOU do not SPEAK _SLAVE_! She shouted. Drake almost moved, but no matter how much it pained me to do so, (and to my surprise, it pained me quite a bit) I held him back, actually getting between him and Jade, and bear-hugged him. I turned my head to see Rila covering her face with her hands and her stomach with her knees.

"I'll take care of it!" I shouted to Drake, unsure of how I'd do so. "Go grab some relics from the cave. Earn some prestige." He was shaking with rage, but nodded.

Jade heard me, and immediately stopped kicking Rila. "NO!" She shouted, sprinting after Drake with her uncanny speed. But I figured she'd do as much, so as she ran for Drake, I swung my fist into where her head would have been. Obviously, she dropped to the ground, dodging my swing, and fell into an extremely fancy fighting stance. I muttered "shit." as I remembered how Jedi learned hand-to-hand combat. I never did. So I raised my hands in a tentative defence, feeling clumsy in comparison. She ran at me, easily blocked my punch, and jabbed me in the gut three times, jumping back before I could hit back. This wasn't a case of strength versus speed though. It was a case between fast and slower then a Hutt to a bath.

She smiled, knowing that I had no shot at this type of fight. So I changed the type of fight, gathering the Dark Side. I knew Tirsa would be dissapointed, but it was to protect Rila. It was, as far as I could tell, a necessary evil. I flexed my hand, trying to push Jade from her feet. Instead, she leapt to the side, and an unfortunate initiate was thrown into a wall. She shot electricity, and I smiled. But my smile faded when I found that I couldn't bend her electricity as I could the others. It hurt. A lot.

I fell to my knees, screaming, as she walked closer. I shook from the pain. Something was wrong. I couldn't control the Dark Side. Was i too afraid of the corruption now? I didn't know. All that I knew was that I needed some help. Luckily, that's when Rila jumped back into the fight, with her bruises and bloody lip. I smiled through the pain. Even after Rila and jade started trading blows, the lightning arced across my body. As the pain faded, I fought to my feet. But I lost the fight, falling to my hands and knees, staring at the sand with venom. The sand probably felt awful.

Why was I so weak?! Why!? Even before, I was able to bend the Dark side, i could take Lightning better hen anyone. But now, was I getting weak? Was the Jedi Way sapping my strength?

My self-hating thoughts were cut into when I heard Rila scream in pain. My head snapped up, and I looked at Rila trapped in Jade's lightning. I felt defensive of Rila. She was, to my disbelief, my friend. She'd volunteered for a suicide mission to help me redeem myself. I got to my feet, ignoring my protesting and rebelling muscles. took one step at a time, and trudged up to Rila. I stood in front of her, taking the lightning once again. I heard Jade laughing.

"Ah, the loyalty of Slaves. So weak, and so predictable." She strengthened the torrent, and I started screaming. I fell to my knees again. Then my hands. Then I began to crawl. I started crawling towards Jade, and the closer I got, the stronger the pain was. I got right by her feet.

My thoughts were becoming scattered and hard to focus on. I was... I couldn't... I... I grabbed... the leg. I wasn't... I didn't... I wasn't sure why. But when I... When I did, the pain stopped, as I faded off into darkness, unsure if it was sleep or death. All I knew was, I had a strong grip on her ankle.


	6. Target Acquired

Chapter 6

I found him. Master had told me to locate the Organic known as J'than. I resisted the urge to call the Meat-B... Organic by his true designation, as said by my predecessor, the Hunter-Killer Droid, designated number 47 by Organics... I gathered a decent amount of information from all of the databases I've gotten access to, searching specifically for other Droids of a similar nature to myself. If my Master had allowed me lethal weaponry, I would've already had twice the information, and most likely the Organic designated as J'than. The Organic J'than had harmed and assaulted my Master, and I couldn't wait to see what my Master had in store for him as payback.

I didn't forget my target though. He was just leaving a Holo-Projector, in order to, no doubt, call in some help from allies of his. I confidently closed in, feigning being a simple protocol Droid to all of the Organics that bustled past me, throwing glares in my direction. It felt wrong for me to apologize to the Meat-Bags, but knowing that I was closing on my target more then made up for it.

He was hunched over the recording, whispering to someone. I stood behind him, curious. My programming told me to capture him, not to do so immediately, so I was able to refrain from knocking him out and slinging him over my shoulder. I saw someone wearing dark robes, all in a blue hue, who saw me, and pointed.

"Deal with that problem. Then contact me." Said a familiar voice. It sounded familiar, but the strange tone that Holo-Recordings gave to all voices made it unidentifiable.

I knew that I had been found, so with my newly adopted voice patterns, (To further emulate the greatest assassin in history, HK-47) said, "Mocking Query: What do you intend to do about a fully armed, outfitted, and upgraded Hunter Killer droid in the middle of a crowd to avoid detection by the Jedi that are after you? Simply wave your hand and be on your way? Statement: That will not work on a droid."

"No." He said angrily. "But this will" He grabbed my arm, and ran a blue electric shock through my systems. A spasm of one of my arms struck the Meat-Bag target in the face. The Organic fell away from me, and crawled through the dense crowd as my systems came back under my own control. I didn't want my target to get away from me, so I shoved the crowd around me away, hearing complaints, yelling, and at least three and a half expletives. I say three and a half because one had just begun by saying, "Fu..." when I shoved him. Could he have been asking for fudge? The world may never know.

I saw the rat of an Organic clamber aboard a ship as the launch ramp closed, giving me a mocking wave. I didn't need to take that, so I drew my blaster rifle, firing into the ship's engines as it turned multiple times. Normally this wouldn't have done anything, but this ship was an extremely aged clunker, more a box then a ship. One of its twin engines lost a brother, and as the ship sagged to the right, crashing into the side of the opening in front of it. The ship fell to its side, and as the ramp opened, people jumping down beside it to get far from it. The way the engines had strained and groaned, I'd say that it would blow in a few minutes. As the crowd looked suspiciously at the Droid who shot at a freighter for no apparent reason.

I turned to the crowd, knowing that they'd believe whatever they were told. Not many Droids could lie. "Confident Statement: There is no need to endanger yourselves, citizens, as this ship will explode in approximately five minutes, twenty two seconds. This is all under control. Explanation: I am a new model of security and policing Droid, and I wish no ill will on these people. Expansion: However, there is a dangerous criminal that stowed away on their vessel, one that I have been hunting. Description: He is a rogue Jedi, and has killed multiple of his fellow students. Offer: I will give 53,693 credits to whoever can bring him to me alive, but not unharmed."

I turned back to the wreck, to see J'than climbing out of the wreck, and stood back, content to let the credit-crazed crowd do all of the work for me. I enjoyed the panic in J'than's eyes as he saw the charging crowd of approximately 145 Meat-Bags. His lightsaber leapt into his hand, and he began carving through the screaming crowd. The crowd began running, leaving exactly 19 cadavers behind, surrounding the Organic. I confidently strode through the crowd, knowing that none would harm him. I took out two blaster pistols, replacing the rifle on my back, and shot two blaster bolts simultaneously. One zoomed towards his head, and the other to where his arm would need to be to block the first shot. Just as I predicted, the bolt struck his wrist as the other was deflected, and the Meat-Bag yelped when it did, dropping his weapon. I ran up to him, rolled as I scooped up the lightsaber to avoid a burst of lightning. I came to my feet, turned, and just barely managed to switch my blaster to stun, and as the ring of energy struck J'than, he wobbled on his feet, falling forward fast. I made no move to cach him.

Target acquired, I thought, as I slung the Meat-Bag with a nose leaking red fluids.

* * *

AN: If you don't fully understand the story so far, or feel lost, I suggest reading the first in this fledgling series, 'Slave'.


	7. Sharing the Burden

Chapter 7

I woke to the slapping of a strong hand. I couldn't focus very well, but was together enough to throw up my arm when I saw another slap coming. My whole body ached, and I felt weak. I looked up to the person smacking me, to see Rila breathing shakily, lowering her raised hand. She reached a hand down towards me, and I took it. She pulled me to my feet, which strained my muscles. I was wobbling on my feet while I tried to tune into what she was saying, but right now, it just sounded like a lot of white noise while my head throbbed and I wobbled. I saw Jade, motionless on the ground, and looked at Rila, starting to understand every other word.

"She... take... lightning... Screamed... knocked... Drake... some... and... good... relics. We're all... really... but Jade... very..." I don't know how my mind put them together, but I understood most of it. We got some relics. Jade was out. The Overseer would most likely be happy. I smiled, and fell backwards, onto my butt, as my thoughts drew to a grinding halt. "I need... I... medicine," was all that I managed. I shook my head, ignoring the pain, and couldn't think too well. She sat down beside me, took one of my hands, and looked like she'd started to meditate.

I felt the Force begin to run through me, stopping the pain, repairing the damage, and breaking the dam holding back my thoughts. I sighed with relief, and she stood, helping me up. I was feeling much better, and when she helped me up, Drake was there, even as a crowd began to assemble around the people that had taken down the newest big-dog in the academy. He gave a thumbs up. He'd secured our prestige. We were safe from the Overseers for now, and I only had to worry about a shiv of some sort from one of the initiates.

Jade hobbled up to us, and I smiled at her, and she smiled back, here Miraluka eye-covers smoking. "Hope you enjoy The Post, slaves." She said, and my smile fell. "Go!" I yelled to my friends. They obeyed without question, moving and assimilating into the crowd effortlessly as it parted to let the Overseer from before into the ring.

"Who hurt my apprentice?" Apprentice? We were all initiates. I raised my hand, despite feeling shaky on my feet and ready to sleep for a year. He grabbed me by the arm, and sent some force lightning through my body. I just smiled as the electricity just helped me to balance my connection to The Force. He wordlessly dragged my non-complaining self to The Post. I smiled, just to spite him, but I felt fear welling up inside of me. Sheer, burning pain was coming. I'd experienced it, but never become desensitized to it. That made it all the worse.

I was strapped to the post, and was shaking, despite the unwavering smile on my face. my dirty, ragged black shirt was torn off toexpose my back to the plasma whip's burn, and I winced before it even fell. "THIS is what HAPPENS to DISOBEDIENT, USELESS, and UNTEACHABLE, SLAVES!" The Overseer screamed this, and with each emphasized word, his voice went high. I would've laughed, had he not cracked the whip with each one. I yelled out, the snapping, burning, and stabbing pain too much for me. I felt like I was going dark after another few more. I did after another three.

I faded in and out of consciousness, pain constant regardless. I was going to let go, when I saw them... my friends. They were smiling warmly, and perfectly happy, despite being surrounded by initiates and laughing Overseers. This was my vision. I felt The Force flow from them, giving me the fortitude to continue. I smiled, and went through the rest of the torture with a smile on my face, and my friends on my side. It still hurt just as much, but either I was out of strength to care about how I felt, or they gave me the fortitude to move past it.

* * *

Rila and I had touched him with the Force, sending him all of our encouragement and strength, hoping he'd survive. The Overseer didn't stop though... He kept striking, and I was sure that he would keep going until Tryst was dead. I stepped up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder as he wound up for another swing. He looked at me, so angry that he couldn't even form the words. I stuck my stump of a tongue out at him, as I unstrapped Tryst's unconscious, smiling body from the whipping post, and started strapping myself in. The whip fell, and I screamed a distorted scream. I shook my head between each crack of the whip, trying to stay conscious, knowing that another was coming.

I would share the burden with my friends. No matter what.


End file.
